happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attention Seeker
''Attention Seeker '' is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Huggly *Emojie Featuring *Pop *Cub *Sweet *Bushy *Toxicity *Spicy Appearances *Cotton *Giggles *Cuddles *Lumpy *Dr. Quackery *Specter Plot Some houses at the town are ready for Halloween night. Huggly appears to be trick-or-treating at the town and searching for a house. He stops at Pop's house and wants some candies from him. Pop wants to give him some candy but Cub refuses and eats some. Huggly is angered by this and kicks Cub in the face while distracting Pop by showing his cuteness. He then goes to another house after getting the candy, while Pop notices Cub's condition. Huggly then stops and sees a tree friend receiving some candies from Cotton's house. He wants candies from Sweet but is ignored completely even when he uses his cuteness. He stares angrily at the tree friend beside him, who is actually Emojie (with a normal face). Emojie then greets Huggly happily before running into another house. Huggly then continues trick-or-treating but Cotton already closed the door. Huggly is angry about it and tries to knock the door again, but receives no response. Huggly then walks into another house but then spots Emojie again and few tree friends happily befriending her and also being the center of attention. Huggly is actually jealous by this and also tries to get an attention but still gets ignored. After seeing Emojie walk away alone, Huggly tries to approach her and scold her angrily. Emojie just hears what Huggly said while keeping her happy mood until he pushes her down. Emojie then starts to cry and run away from Huggly. Huggly seems satisfied by what he did and continues trick-or-treating. Huggly then arrives at another house to get some candies but meets Emojie once again who appears beside him. Emojie just happily greets him again but Huggly angrily walks away from the house. Huggly sees Emojie from afar and starts to plan something. He approaches Sweet's house and wants her to let him in. Huggly shows his cute face and requests some food from Sweet. While Sweet goes to get the food, Huggly sees a chance to put some spices into Sweet's candy packets and acts like normal when Sweet approaches him. Huggly then leaves the house quickly and meets Bushy, who is trying to get some mixture from Toxicity silently. Meanwhile, Emojie is now at Sweet's house to get some candies. Sweet happily gives her candies to Emojie and Emojie then decides to taste it, but this causes her to scream because of the spice. Sweet is shocked and unintentionally throws away her candies into Emojie, along with the spice powder into Emojie's eyes. Sweet, now even more shocked, suddenly falls into the kitchen table, causing a knife to fall and impale her head. Huggly sees that Emojie is screaming in pain from the spices and also sees a chance. He surprises Bushy from behind, causing the acidic mixture from Bushy to splatter into Emojie's face, burning her face. Bushy also seems to be slipped by his test tube and falls into Toxicity, killing him slowly because of the poison. Huggly is seen enjoying the scene until he gets distracted by Spicy who actually watches the scene. Huggly tries to keep Spicy from suspecting him who caused the incident but ends up colliding with him instead, resulting in Spicy to breathe out fire into both Huggly and Emojie. Spicy tries to get up but the spilled acid nearby makes things worse, almost burning the whole area and also burning Toxicity into ashes. The siren is then heard at the area a moment after the scene happened. The scene then changes to show the hospital, where Emojie is actually being treated by Dr. Quackery. Her face is bandaged because of the incident. Dr. Quackery tries to tell her that she is in good condition but Emojie's feelings are completely mixed, causing the room to shake and electrical failures to happen because of her psychic energy. Emojie then runs away from the room while crying. Huggly actually survived the incident. He is in another room with his body completely bandaged. His room is now affected by the electrical failure, confusing him until he meets Emojie standing in front of the door. The episode ends when Huggly is heard screaming off-screen. Deaths *Sweet's head is impaled by a knife. *Bushy's whole body is covered by Toxicity's poison, killing him. *Toxicity is burned into ashes. *Huggly is killed by Emojie. (off-screen) Injuries *Cub's face is kicked by Huggly. *Emojie suffers the pain from the spice, has her eye blinded, her face burned by acid mixture and then gets burned by Spicy. *Huggly is injured badly after the incident. Destruction *An area is burned by Spicy. *Electrical failures happened inside the hospital and also damaged by Emojie's psychic. Trivia *This episode shows how Emojie injured her face and also shows the one who was causing it. *Emojie's personality drastically changed after the incident. She became more aggressive than before. *The scene inside the hospital probably references some movies, where the area is affected by the psychic energy from someone's feelings. *Giggles, Cuddles, Lumpy and Specter appear in a crowd surrounding Emojie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Origin episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character